sbkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Parsy
Appearances: Snowboard Kids, Snowboard Kids Plus, Snowboard Kids 2, SBK: Snowboard Kids *Japanese Name: Tommy Parsy ( トミィ / トミー=パーシー - TOMĪ PĀSHĪ ) *Gender: Male *Age: 10 (18 in SBK: Snowboard Kids) Tommy is a gentle boy with a fondness for hamburgers. Because of his quiet nature, it's hard to tell what's on his mind. Villagers mistake him to be mischevious because he's been Slash's friend since childhood, but in truth he just gets pushed around by him. =Snowboard Kids= *Japanese & English Voice: Kōichi Tōchika *Speed: 3 *Corner: 1 *Trick: 1 Special Tricks *Tommy Spin: →・←・→ *Tommy Shaking: ←・→・←・→ *Fatty Man: ↑・360° =Snowboard Kids Plus= *English Voice: None *Japanese Voice: Kōichi Tōchika *Speed: 3 *Corner: 1 *Trick: 1 Special Tricks Before attempting a Special Trick, make sure you hold the X button down until after you have entered the commands. "N" is the neutral position and "360°" means to rotate the joystick clockwise. *Tommy Spin: →・←・→ *Tommy Shaking: ←・→・←・→ *Fatty Man: ↑・360° =Snowboard Kids 2= *English Voice: Ari Ross *Japanese Voice: Kōichi Tōchika *Type: Speed *Speed: 5 *Control: 1 *Trick: 1 =SBK: Snowboard Kids= *Japanese Name: Tommy ( トミィ - TOMĪ ) *Gender: Male *Age: 18 *Height: 6'2" (187cm) *Country: Canada *Hobbies: Hanging Out (Bullying the Weak with "Friends" in the Japanese version) *English Voice: Uncredited *Japanese Voice: Mitsuaki Hoshi *Shot: Stinger Rocket *Type: Attacker *Speed: 4 *Turn: 3 *Trick: 5 *Shot: 10 Tommy met Nancy at his parents' company picnic and became smitten with her at first sight. Since then, he has attempted to win her over, with failure being the only result. Desperate to convince Nancy of his worth, Tommy enters the tournament. In spite of his lack of snowboarding experience, he'll use every dirty trick he can to finish first. This big bully actually has a romantic side that is rarely seen. * Attacker Type * Shot (10/10)-Stinger Rocket * Tricks: ** X Button: Double Hand Nose ** A Button: Gorilla Air ** B Button: Tail ** Y Button: Banzai!! Air ** 1/2 Bar Touch Special: Sit Down Air 360 ** Full Bar Touch Special: Break Down While Tommy is given the same surname as his counterpart in the English version of the game, it is not present in the Japanese version. Trivia * Tommy's most recurring trait is the cross-shaped bandage featured on the end of his nose, which is seemingly omnipresent. The cause or reason for the bandage is never explained, though it is not featured in the 2005 reboot. * Tommy was the only primary character not dubbed over by Lani Minella in the English localization Snowboard Kids. * Tommy is the only recurring male member of the Snowboard Kids to not antagonize the girls, due to his friendly and food-focused nature. Ironically, the 2005 reboot version of Tommy is an aggressive bully. Gallery TommySBK2.png|Tommy's artwork in Snowboard Kids 2 Tommy Parsy (3).jpg|Summer outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 Tommy Parsy (4).jpg|Halloween Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 Tommy Parsy (5).jpg|Space outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 DS SBK-SnowboardKids 06.png|Tommy's Grade A Ending in SBK: Snowboard Kids category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evolved Characters in SBK: Snowboard Kids Category:Speed Type Characters